


Paparazzi

by GabsHardy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsHardy/pseuds/GabsHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost like a spy movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ship War at bsg-epics.livejournal.com

As Sam pushed open the door and took his first step, a flash of blinding light caught him. He flinched, swore, and backpedaled into the lobby of the restaurant. Another step back found him bumping into someone. He swore again and turned on his heel, apologizing profusely. Any further words died on his lips as he caught sight of a beautiful woman. She offered him a tight smile.

“Quite all right,” she replied lightly. She made to go around him, but he held out an arm to stop her.

“You might want to wait a moment,” he suggested.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Well, I didn't trip my way back in here, if that's what you thought happened.” He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “The paparazzi is waiting outside.”

“I'm not worried. I doubt they're here for me,” she responded. Sam blinked.

“True, but they go with the 'shoot first, identify later' school of thought. And let me tell you, those flashes are bright.” She allowed a smile.

“So your plan is what, exactly? Keep running over innocent women until they go away?”

“When you put it that way, it sounds like a terrible plan,” Sam joked. At this, the woman actually laughed. “If you have a better one, I'm open to suggestions.”

“As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me.”

“Before we go on some covert mission, maybe introductions are in order?”

“Of course! My name is Laura. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Anders.” 

“So I'm the only one who was in the dark,” Sam observed wryly.

“You're the one who has the paparazzi chasing you. You didn't expect others would recognize you too?” Sam started to answer, but cut himself off as he realized where she was leading him.

“The kitchen? Is that... are we allowed to go in there?”

“Don't worry. The restaurant owner is an old friend of mine. I've cut through here a few times in my life.”

“I'm not even going to ask...” Sam laughed. Laura gave him a sly grin.

A chef looked up in confusion as the kitchen door opened. He started to speak, but then smiled as he caught sight of them.

“Laura! What kind of trouble are you getting into?”

“Not my trouble this time, Brendan! Just helping out my new friend here. By the way, the salmon was incredible tonight.”

“New recipe! Glad you liked it, I might add it to the menu rotation.”

“Oh, you should. I'll be back in a few weeks, I'd better see it on there!”

“Yes ma'am!” Brendan called out as Laura and Sam exited.

“That was different,” Sam offered.

“Shhh. This alley echoes. If your pals hear voices, they'll come looking.”

“To be clear, you just went all spy movie on me, spirited me out through the kitchen, and now we're making a daring escape through a semi-dark alley?”

“You're the one who said they shoot first.”

“True. Now, what about the part where my car is still out front?”

“Do I have to do all the thinking here?”

“Hey, I'm just a jock.”

“I somehow doubt that, Mr. Anders.”

“You can call me Sam.”

“All right then, Sam.”

“Great. Now, the car?”

“I'm working on it.”

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think you're out of time.” Laura glanced back and realized what he meant: at the other end of the alley, a figure was creeping towards them, trying – and failing – to remain unseen.

“Good thing I didn't wear heels... let's go!” Laura took off, and Sam followed her closely. She led him through a series of turns, not once looking back to check on their follower. 

“I really hope you know where you're going.”

“We'll figure it out!”

“That's promising,” Sam grunted as they turned a corner.

“Ok, stop! Let's see if they're still after us.” They both pressed against the wall and held their breath, listening intently.

“I think we lost them,” Sam whispered.

“Well, poke your head out there and look.”

“Sure, make me the sacrificial lamb...”

“You're the one they're hunting.” With a grumble, Sam slowly peeked around the corner, his eyes sweeping the alleyway.

“I don't see anything. They probably went the other way at that crossover back there.”

“Good. Now we just need to figure out where we are and how to get back,” Laura mused. Sam straightened up, shifting to stand directly in front of her.

“That should be the easy part,” he said quietly.

“Mmmhmmm,” Laura mumbled in agreement. Sam looked at her for a long moment.

“This was the most fun I've had in a while. We should do it again sometime. Maybe without the running through alleys part, though.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Sam?” He smiled, leaning in a bit closer.

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

“If you can promise no more smelly alleys, you've got a date.” Sam laughed again.

“Great. Now come on, we're only about 3 blocks from the restaurant. We can get back there before the photographers.” He offered his arm, and she took it with a smile.

“Thanks for an entertaining evening, Sam.”

"Well, I've got more where that came from, but to be honest I think most of the credit for this one should go to you. You really know how to show a guy a good time." Laura elbowed him gently, but couldn't help the smile from growing ever wider as they walked down the street.


End file.
